


90s Jams in 2017

by Kakapo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker Doesn't Know, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is a Dork, Lucifer has seen stuff, No Cain, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 3 AU, Season 3ish for both series, Spells & Enchantments, Tags May Change, The Scooby Gang (BtVS), Time Travel, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakapo/pseuds/Kakapo
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Buffy's gang is transported in the year 2017 while Chloe and Lucifer are investigating a crime scene at Sunnydale High.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I'd be so happy to hear any feedback or comments. I'm working on the next chapter and I'm not completely sure yet as to where this is going. I hope you like this crossover anyway.

**1999, Sunnydale High School**

“No, Xander! That’s not how you should pronounce…” A horrified look appeared on the faces of a red-headed and a blonde woman in their late teens as a bright white light flashed forcing them to shield their eyes. A strong wind whirled around the group of four, raising them into air.

**2017, Sunnydale High School (the ruins of it)**

Lucifer Morningstar thought that in his long existence he had seen basically everything, but he wasn’t expecting to see a vortex open up and spit out a group consisting of three teenagers and a man appearing to be in his early twenties. 

The devil observed the group scrambling to their feet. His celestial and infernal senses quickly told him that he was facing three humans and a vampire. The teens were human, but the young women had power radiating from them. The teen male seemed to be a quite ordinary human. His gaze drifted to the vampire, his head tilting in curiosity as he caught the scent of hell from the vampire. The blonde girl and the vampire tensed under his gaze into fighting stances. 

Calmly, yet with a slightly predatory grin on his face Lucifer lifted his hands to signal peace. 

“Hello there” he purred.

Buffy Summers was not sure what exactly was the man in a suit standing before her and her gang, but her Slayer power that warned her about vampires, was screaming about a danger of a whole another level. Her eyes sized up her possible opponent, trying to predict what his next move might be. By her side, Angel was at least as tense as she was. The vampire could easily smell that the man was not human.

Groaning, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg rose off the floor. Lucifer gave them a quick glance, wrinkling his nose at Xander’s outfit. 

“Oh my, where’s the 90s theme party? I must say, that decade was a complete trainwreck when it came to fashion.”

“Was? What are you talking about? Who are you?” 

“Lucifer. Morningstar. It is not the first time I encounter time travelers, but it seems like this time it was unintentional… I suppose it was that Hawaii print, it is the eigth deadly sin after all.” He gestured at Xander’s shirt wrinkling his nose in disgust again, but Xander was having none of it. 

“What the hell kind of name is Lucifer Morningstar?”  Lucifer’s smirk grew.

“The hell kind of, exactly. I’m the devil.”

Xander huffed and opened his mouth for a quip, but was interrupted by the click of gun safety.

“LAPD. Hands up and against the wall.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies (and Chloe) are confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, I just wanted to post so damn bad.

“Detective! Welcome to the 90s theme party. We all know you love the jams…”

“Lucifer. Shut up.” Lucifer’s rambling was rather harshly interrupted with a cold sideways glance and a tone of voice that left no room for argument. Detective Chloe Decker was a petite blonde woman, but years in the police force had taught her how her presence could affect the situation. Of course, very few things were more difficult than making Lucifer Morningstar stop talking. 

“But Detective…”    
“Lucifer. Shut. Up.” Chloe repeated with more force. Lucifer huffed and lifted his hands up signaling surrender while the detective started to pat down the group.

“Would you like to explain why are you at a crime scene?” Chloe asked as she was searching Willow for any possible concealed weapons. The redhead, always wanting to be a good person, panicked.

“We just happened to end up in here! We weren’t doing anything bad!”

“Wait, a crime scene? What happened?” Buffy asked while Chloe proceeded to pat down Angel, who had been quiet since their arrival through the portal. The vampire was clearly tense and to say he was weary of turning his back to Lucifer was understatement of the century. Lucifer on the other hand had gotten very curious about him, staring at the vampire with the unnerving intensity he often demonstrated while interrogating suspects. 

“Well hello. How did you get out?”

“What?” Angel and the rest of the Scoobies frowned in confusion as Chloe merely shot Lucifer a glance that he completely ignored. Before he was able to clarify his question, Chloe finished with the search of possible weapons. She had no idea where the group suddenly appeared from and why Lucifer had taken such interest in the older man of the group but her instincts told her that these people were not murderers.

“Alright, I would like to take all of you to the LAPD precinct for some questions. Please wait with my partner while I arrange a transportation for you.” She turned to give Lucifer a stern look. “Don’t do anything stupid.” The devil gave her his most charming grin. 

“I would never, detective.” With a roll of her eyes the detective walked off to talk with an officer. Lucifer’s smile cooled a bit.

“Now, how about we make a deal. You will come peacefully to the precinct, answer the detective’s questions and in exchange I will help you get back to your own time.” The Scoobies all looked at him incredulously. 

“My word is my bond! Besides, do you have any better options?”

“Not really. If you’re messing with us, I swear I’ll beat your…” Buffy was starting to lose her nerves with the strangest man she had ever met. And her being the Slayer, that should say something. 

“Yes, well. Like I said, my word is my bond. Now, do we have a deal?” After a moment of hesitation and a exchange of looks with the rest of her gang, Buffy agreed. 

“Deal” 

“Deal. Lovely.”

“Wait, one more thing. Which year is this?” Willow was finally able to put in words the question that burned in her mind ever since Lucifer mentioned time travel. 

“2017.” Lucifer chuckled at the shocked looks but he didn’t have the time for a quip as Chloe returned with an officer, asking the group to follow them outside where their transportation waited. Before the car doors were closed, Lucifer gave them a little wave.

“Bye now, see you in LA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! If you're on tumblr, come say hi or gush/ramble about the series. You can find me @kaysathepanda


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoobies express their distrust of Lucifer. The officer driving them is the worst when it comes to job security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long, I was a bit sick. This chapter was really difficult to write for some reason. I hope you like it anyway. I'm so tired now but I want to post this chapter, hopefully there aren't too many typos.  
> A huge thank you for all the comments and kudos. I'm so happy people have liked the story.

The doors of the van slammed shut as the three teens and a vampire sat on plastic benches bolted to the sides. A clear plexiglass separated the back from the uniformed police officer who was tapping his smartphone to connect it to a bluetooth earpiece. 

“Guys! Look at that!” Willow squealed at the foreign rectangular device. The officer gave her a raised eyebrow before shaking his head and starting the car. Working at the same precinct as Mr. Morningstar who claimed to be the devil at any given opportunity had desensitized most of the officers to some weirdness. The other Scoobies attempted to cover the comment with fake and nervous laughter.

“Oh Willow!” Xander chuckled but gave her a serious look. All of them glanced at their driver who was more interested in choosing a radio station than the group in the back.

“OK, we need a plan. Something clearly happened, and if that guy was telling us the truth, we’re 18 years in the future.” Buffy whispered leaning toward Willow and Xander. “I don’t really trust him, but I don’t think there’s anyone else who can help us.”

“One thing is for sure though, he’s not human, but I agree with Buffy. We don’t really have a choice but to accept his help.” If there was a thing that Angel trusted about himself, it was his supernatural senses. 

“Let me get this straight. Are we going to ask help from a guy or whatever he is.. who calls himself Lucifer?” To say that Xander was uncomfortable with the idea of being in debt to someone who insulted his shirt and said he was the devil, would be an understatement. 

“Well, I agree with Buffy and Angel." Willow was still excited about all the new technology, but she knew which things to prioritize. "We don’t really have a choice, but we don’t have to blindly trust him either.” 

***

Lucifer sauntered into the precinct parking garage. He had snuck away from the detective with the purpose of getting to talk a bit with the timetravellers before she would get their statements. He wasn’t completely sure as to how they would be returned to their correct time, but he was the devil, if anyone had the power to do that, it would be him. Or well, his father too, but he wasn’t likely to answer any questions. 

Charming the officer into letting the devil take care of bringing the Scoobies up for their statements was very easy. The suspicious looks on their faces as the van doors were opened told him that convincing them to trust his plan wasn’t going to be as easy. He wasn’t discouraged though as he offered them one of his trademark grins. 

“Hello there! How was your trip here?” Before they had a chance to say anything Lucifer’s grin faltered a little.

“Alright. There’s not much time. So here’s the plan. I will bring you upstairs to give your statements to the detective. I don’t recommend talking about time travel though, as she’s not likely to believe you. Meanwhile I’ll arrange you a place to stay and then we can find a way to return you to that dreadful decade.” 

“Why should we trust you?” Buffy wasn’t as easily charmed as the officer, not that Lucifer was even trying that hard with her. He respected the Slayer for her strong instincts. 

“Because I’m one of the few beings on this Earth that can help you.” None of the Scoobies were particularly impressed with his answer. The devil sighed. “Very well. I will give you proof once the legalities here are over with. Now, we should get going before the detective gets too suspicious.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're on tumblr, come say hi @kaysathepanda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer being sneaky and trying to be helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few changes to the canon: Lucifer owns the building, and there are guest rooms. We don't probably want to know for what purposes though.   
> And holy crap, 40 kudos?! I'm not a hugger but I could just glomp all of you who commented, left a kudos or simply read my story. Means the world to me.

The statements were dealt with rather simply as the Scoobies hadn’t really seen anything related to the crime that had occurred. After all, they appeared in front of Lucifer after he and Chloe had already arrived to the crime scene. Their quickly assembled story was that they had been exploring the abandoned school grounds and just happened to the crime scene, not too far away from the truth which Lucifer appreciated. 

“I think that’s all for now. Please don’t leave town though, in case something comes up.” Chloe closed a folder, concluding the last hearing which happened to be Xander. She led him out of the interrogation room to the lobby where Lucifer was waiting with the rest of the gang. 

“Is there any place for you to stay? If not, I think the LAPD should be able to arrange something.”

“Don’t worry detective. I have just the perfect solution.” Lucifer grinned while the teens and the vampire didn’t seem to agree with the  _ perfect _ . “They’re very much welcome to stay at the Lux guest rooms.” Chloe shot him a look that indicated she knew there was something more going on and she was going to find out what it was exactly. Lucifer’s grin didn’t even falter. 

“It is a win-win, detective. They get to stay in LA, free of charge, and you don’t need to go through the hassle of arranging an accommodation.” 

“Alright. But no drinking and, I can’t believe I’m saying this, no drugs.” Chloe reluctantly agreed and Lucifer was already a few steps marching towards the doors. Hearing the conditions he swirled gracefully around and gave his most charming grin. 

“Nothing bad will happen to them in my care, detective!” He spun towards the doors, before realizing that there was no way everyone would fit in his Corvette. “Just one more thing. We’ll need a transportation to Lux.” Chloe just sighed and headed to her desk to make a phone call. 

***

After a ride in the by now familiar back of the van while discussing how none of them still fully trusted Lucifer, but agreeing there wasn’t much else to do but accept his help, the Scoobies arrived into Lux parking garage where the Devil was waiting for them. He finished the cigarette he was smoking, ground it under his shoe and approached the group.

“Hello again. Sorry about the not-so-comfy ride. My dear Corvette couldn’t possibly have fit us all.” His new houseguests didn’t look impressed at all by his showman grin. He sighed. 

“Look. I can see you don’t trust me. That is all right, not many would trust the devil. But trust me on this, I mean you no harm.” 

“And how will you prove that?” Buffy asked while she and her friends reluctantly followed Lucifer to the elevators.

“If I wanted to harm you, I would have already.” Lucifer’s reply did little to reassure the Scoobies, so he sighed again and the rest of the showman’s mask fell off his face.

“Would it help if I gave you the proof that I have told you the truth about everything?” The elevator gave a little ding sound before anyone could answer him. 

Lucifer wasn’t exactly a man of modesty, so what he called guest room was in reality, an entire floor of the Lux building. He sat down on a dark brown leather couch and gestured towards doors on the other side of the room. 

“Those rooms are at your disposal. Both rooms have heavy curtains, so you should be able to rest easy.” He glanced at Angel, who tried his hardest not to give away anything in his expression. Lucifer chuckled quietly.

“Yes, I know what you are.” He then looked at Buffy. “I know what you are as well, Slayer.”

It wasn’t the first time a stranger to her knew who she was, in fact it had started to become increasingly common for even lowly vampires to know who the Vampire Slayer was. It didn’t mean they really knew her well enough to have any advantage though. The blonde simply crossed her arms tilted her head, unimpressed. Lucifer sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time in that night. He gestured to the other two couches opposite to him, signaling the Scoobies to sit down which they did reluctantly. His eyes settled on Willow.

“Hmm. I hope you live to your full potential, Witch. I think you have more power than you even realize yet.” He offered her a surprisingly genuine and kind smile. “Alright. So, what I gather, you opened a portal from sometime late 90s, judging by the awful clothing choices.” He wrinkled his nose at Xander’s outfit again and made a mental note to have Maze do some shopping. Those atrocities simply wouldn’t do under his roof. “It’s not the first time I encounter time travellers but we will need to do some research so that we will have the best way of returning you home. Meanwhile, you get to enjoy my hospitality.” He gestured at the large living room equipped with only a slightly smaller bar than what he had in his penthouse and giant flat screen TV. Willow’s eyes grew wide at the sight, but before she could get too distracted by another piece of 2010s technology, she was brought back to focus by Buffy.

“OK. I believe that much. But I would still like to know why we should trust you.” Lucifer’s expression went blank before nodding seriously. 

“Very well. I shall show you every word I have told you is the truth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Am I too mean? I try to be fast with the next chapter!   
> In case you want to yell at me, or say hi in tumblr, my username is kaysathepanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer offers proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter, this soon! Thank you all for reading, kudosing and commenting! A special thank you for Kiddo, who gave me the idea of Buffy/Lucifer crossover. She knows who she is.   
> I must apologize though, this story will go on a hiatus until September. I promise to finish what I started but I won't be able to write much before then. Feel free to yell at me or say hi on tumblr @kaysathepanda.

Chloe almost felt bad for showing up at Lux for the ungodly late - or early hour. Then again, how many times had Lucifer just barged in her home? She simply wanted to check up on how Lucifer was doing with his new houseguests. Or more likely, how they were dealing with her partner. She knew him to be a generous host in his own way, but she also knew how oblivious he was to social norms. And laws as well - she wouldn’t be surprised at all if he thought offering the most expensive designer drugs to his guests was just a sign of hospitality.

She wasn’t really certain as to what would wait for her when the elevator doors opened. Knowing Lucifer it could be literally anything. Not only would he do the strangest things but weird stuff seemed to happen around him all the time.

Nonetheless, not even three years of working with Lucifer Morningstar had prepared her for what she would see when the elevator doors opened.

_ Whump. Ding. _

A pair of white, glowing wings spread out behind Lucifer’s back. His head snapped towards the elevator.

“Detective…!” Chloe marched towards Lucifer, gasps and startled yelps from the Scoobies. Those didn’t stop her though. There had to be something. Something that revealed the wings as a hoax, some expensive piece of technology that would work with Lucifer’s devil persona. She grabbed his shoulder to turn him around, there had to be straps or something.

Something that would prove the growing realization wrong. But the wings ruffled and moved in a way that was simply  _ alive _ . The rest of Lucifer had gone unnaturally stiff and tense.

“It’s all true.” She gasped, her hand jerking off his shoulder. She stumbled a few steps backwards. “Lu-Lucifer… I…” She cautiously tried to meet his eyes, but he was looking just a little past her, his expression would be unreadable to anyone else but Chloe. She could see the hurt in it, but she was in too much of a shock to address it. 

“I… I will call you.” She whirled around and almost stumbled on her way to the elevator. 

Lucifer folded his wings to his back and slumped back to the couch sighing and covering his face in his hands. The Scoobies just stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before he remembered they were present. 

“Well, I suppose that proved myself to you.” The devil said, with forced detachment. “I’m calling it a night. We will discuss how we get you back to that dreadful era later.” Before anyone could say anything he stormed to the elevator, leaving them in a stunned silence. 

“The actual devil. Huh.” Willow was the first to come up with words. 

“Yep.” Buffy was less eloquent, but already feeling bad for Lucifer. The moment they had just witnessed somehow reminded her of how she had found out what Angel was. She carefully glanced at the vampire, but he seemed to be deep in thought, his expression unreadable. 

“The. Actual. Devil. The embodiment of evil. And we’re just sitting in his home!” Xander was starting to freak out.

“I don’t think he’s evil.” Angel snapped out of his thoughts. “I think if he wanted to harm us, he’d have done that already. His offer to help is still the best we have.” He could relate, it had hurt when Buffy had found about him being a vampire and she had marched to the Bronze with a crossbow, so much that he had been ready to die by her hand. 

“I agree. Right now, I think we all should try to get some rest.” Buffy rose off the couch.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to sleep. Even if I’m feeling jet lagged. Can you get jet lag from time travel?” Besides a half smile from Willow and eye roll from Buffy, Xander’s rambling was ignored as the Scoobies headed for the guest rooms. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies, Chloe and Lucifer are dealing with stuff. Lots of dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn. So much dialogue, I hope I kept it at least somewhat in character. Huge thanks to Kiddo for proofreading. Also, I'm so sorry for the hiatus that just dragged on, I hope to be more regular from now on. If you want to yell at me or become friends with me on tumblr, do so @kaysathepanda

In the three years that Buffy Summers had been battling the forces of evil, she had learnt the skill of getting a few hours of sleep no matter what kind of apocalyptic threat was looming over her. It turned out that meeting the actual devil was no different and she fell asleep almost instantly after she got to the ridiculously luxurious bed. 

Willow Rosenberg, on the other hand wasn’t really able to sleep. Finding out that the devil was real was one thing, but more importantly she had all the late 2010s technology to explore. She was in the process of figuring out how the sleek black coffee machine worked when Buffy walked out of her room. 

The girls gave each other smiles that spoke of gratitude: they may have traveled 18 years in the future but at least the Scooby Gang was in it together. They’d figure it all out. 

The coffee machine made a sound indicating it was doing something and the dark heavenly liquid began dripping in the clear glass pot. Both girls gave a small sighs of relief with the promise of caffeinated beverage but otherwise kept in silence until Buffy spoke out. 

“You know... Even though he’s the devil, I feel really bad for Lucifer.”

“I know. You’d never expect the devil to look so hurt, but how the detective reacted really got to him.”

“Kinda reminded me how I felt when I found out about Angel.” Buffy cradled her coffee mug in both of her hands while her friend gave her a look of understanding and empathy, that spoke for all her support. “You know what” continued the blonde, “I think I should talk with her.” She sat her mug down and rose to leave. 

***

To say that Chloe Decker was feeling shaken would be an understatement of the century. But if she was good at something she was good at, it was distancing herself from the issues in her personal life, there were murders to solve after all. She was hoping to get some time to think before she’d confront her partner about his true identity but as she lifted her eyes from the file she was reading to see the blonde who appeared at the crime scene, she knew there was no such luck. 

“Hi. Can we talk?”

Chloe swallowed and cautiously nodded. She rose from her chair. “This way, we can talk in private here.” She led Buffy to a conference room, closing the door behind her. 

“I am a Vampire Slayer.” The younger blonde began. The older could only blink in confusion as her worldview tumbled a bit further.

“Huh?”

“A Slayer is a girl chosen in every generation, who will protect the world from evil.” Buffy elaborated. “Bunch of people made that system thousands of years ago.” 

Chloe let out a huff of breath. “Vampires exist?”

“Yes, they do. I know it’s a lot process.” Buffy gave the other woman a sympathetic smile. 

“So you kill vampires?” 

“Well, it is usually called slaying.”

“Protect the world from evil… So Lucifer…?”

“I don’t think he’s evil, or a threat to the world. He’s been helping us since…” The teen took a breath while she thought if she should just tell the detective everything. Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“OK, how much time do you have? I think I need to explain a lot of things.” The older woman smiled for the first time since Buffy had appeared by her desk. 

“I think I can take a brunch break. Let me get my coat.”

***

The two women sat down in a booth at a small cafe.

“So. I am the Slayer, Willow is a witch and Angel is a vampire.”

“Aren’t you supposed to  _ slay _ him?”

“He has a soul and he doesn’t feed on humans. He will protect the world just like I do. Not gonna lie though, when I first found out what he is, I was shocked. Long story short, I was going to kill him.” Buffy didn’t say _ I know what you’re going through _ , but the look she gave Chloe made it very clear, who smiled in silent appreciation.

“And what about the other guy?”

“Xander. He doesn’t have supernatural powers. But ever since he found about…  _ stuff _ , he’s had my back.” The detective let all the information sink in.

“How did you end up at that crime scene?”

“OK, here’s the crazy part. We were doing a spell, that went wrong. Now we’re 18 years in the future, and the devil is the best help we have to get back.” Buffy let out a small laugh before her expression went more sober. “Look, I have seen evil. I don’t think that’s what Lucifer is.” 

“I don’t think so either. But I need some time before I can face him. Can you- Can you tell him that I just need a moment but I will want to talk with him?” 

“Of course.” 

***

Angel had some serious thinking to do, and in the hours of daylight that he had been confined in the guestroom had been torturous. Despite the near two and a half centuries he had walked the Earth, having proof of the actual devil had shaken him. The fact that he had recognized the vampire wasn’t making anything any easier. 

_ How did you get out?  _

He had shut out the time he was in hell of his mind. When he had appeared back in Sunnydale after being tortured in some hell dimension, he had been little more than a bloodthirsty beast but he had gotten back to himself. 

_ How did you get out?  _ The words from the devil kept circling in his mind. Why had he been allowed to leave hell? Was it a glitch in the system? Was he even supposed to be on the Earth?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t register stepping in the elevator before the doors opened to the top floor. He saw Lucifer standing on the balcony but before he could excuse himself and press the button to go back down, the devil offered him a small smile and gestured Angel to enter the penthouse. 

“Would you like a drink?” No matter what the situation, the devil would show hospitality. The vampire shook his head and they fell in silence, just looking over the city. 

“When Buffy found out what I am, that with what I have done… I was ready to let her kill me.” 

The devil nearly indistinguishably raised his eyebrow at the vampire. He wasn’t expecting him to open up unprompted. 

“She did fight me with a crossbow.” Angel let out of a small huff. “And she actually did kill me later, to save the world.” 

“So that’s why I could smell hell on you. How did you leave?” 

“I - I really don’t know. I just remember falling on a cold stone floor, then it is all fuzzy until sometime later.

“Overcoming hell with your sanity intact. I commend that.” Lucifer nodded before taking eye contact with the vampire. “One thing is for sure. If I for some reason end up back in hell, I don’t wish to see you in there. The humans need a champion.” Angel could only stare at the devil. 

“It’s the human soul you have. If it is weighed down by guilt, it goes to hell. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a soul so ridden with guilt such as yours. Now I know, it is easier said than done to let go of it, but you should at least consider how much of the guilt is actually on you, your soul, and what is on the demon that keeps you young.”

Angel acknowledged Lucifer’s words with a slight nod. He didn’t really know what to say, but they did have an impact on him. The two fell back in silence again until Angel stood up from where he had been leaning against the railing. 

“I think she’ll come around. From what I’ve seen, she’s like Buffy. She will see you for the man you are.” The vampire gave the devil one last look before turning around and summoning the elevator, feeling so much lighter by the small exchange. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and terribly sorry for this hiatus. Things have happened but I won't bore you with that! It's a bit short chapter but this felt like a good place to stop for now. I hope you like this and come say hi to me on tumblr @kaysathepanda

Lucifer had sat in silence for a few hours, drinking his whiskey and smoking a cigarette every now and then until the elevator doors opened again. He was slightly surprised to see Buffy enter but smiled and gestured her to come on in nonetheless. Out of a habit he was about to pour her a glass of whiskey before stopping himself and looking over to the young woman. 

“How old are you Slayer?”

“I’m 18.” 

“I see. Anything legal I can get for you?”

“No thanks.” Buffy leaned over the balcony railing to look over the skyline of Los Angeles and took a deep breath. “I went to see Detective Decker today.” Lucifer gave her a look that both had fear of rejection but also a glimmer of hope for acceptance. 

“She said she needs time to process what she saw but she asked me to tell you that she still wants to see you after she’s thought stuff through.”

A hesitant smile spread over Lucifer’s face. 

“Thank you, Slayer.” 

For a little moment they looked at the glittering lights of the city. Buffy then straightened up and looked at the devil. 

“I understand that it’s a rough time for you now, but do you have any ideas about how we can get back to 99?”

“Not really but I just might know the person to ask for help.”

“That’s a start. Thank you Lucifer.” He gave her a small smile that soon grew into a grin.   
“Yes, I think she’s the best person for this.” Lucifer picked up his phone and Buffy couldn’t help but marvel at the square device. She then smiled, thinking how excited the chance to inspect this new technology would make Willow. 

“Yes, hello Ms. Lopez. I need to ask you for a favour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Lucifer loves drugs and alcohol, I don't think he'd be offering those to a minor. Also, I can't wait to be writing Ella! Thanks for reading, kudos and comments people. I try to be quicker with a new chapter next time.


End file.
